


Things Most People Don't Know!

by eafay70



Series: A Very Merry "Advent" Calendar [31]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Kroos vs. Rodríguez in a trivia competition!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, thanks to kroos8 for suggesting these two kids.
> 
> Happy New Year! I hope 2017 brings all of you joy, health, prosperity, love, and all that other good stuff.
> 
> I was originally going to do a schmaltzy fic to end this series, but then I decided to do something silly instead.

_Two adults - two children - lots of trivia! Live from Madrid, it's Things Most People Don't Know! And here's your host, José María Jesús Iker Sergio Morata Alarcón!_

Thank you! Welcome to the show!

Tonight, our competitors are a blended family courtesy of Real Madrid. One side is playing for a German charity fighting poverty, and the other side is playing for a Colombian charity combating child hunger. You've probably guessed them by now, so join me in welcoming Krodríguez and kids!

In the Germany kits, we have Toni Kroos and his son Leon, along with a picture of Leon's baby sister Amelie!

And in the Colombia kits, we have James Rodríguez and his daughter Salomé, along with a picture of Salomé's uncle David!

You all know how this works, but I'm going to tell you anyway: I ask one team a question, starting with the surname that comes first in the alphabet, in this case Kroos which comes before Rodríguez. They have sixty seconds in which to answer. If they answer correctly, they win €1000. If not, the other team has thirty seconds in which to answer for €500. I will ask a total of ten questions. If the teams are tied after all ten questions, we will spin the Wheel of Ridiculous Tiebreakers to determine what to do. I've spent too many years making fun of penalty kick shootouts to allow them on my show. Since it's the last month of the year, the theme is "Winter Holidays and Traditions." The competitors are giving me thumbs up, so let's play!

Question 1, for Team Kroos: When lighting the Hanukkah menorah, also known as a hanukkiah, does the number of candles increase or decrease as the holiday progresses?  
_(Toni and Leon are seen whispering before Leon answers.) "Increase!"_  
Correct! €1000 to Germany!

Question 2, for Team Rodríguez: The African-American holiday of Kwanzaa also involves candles, but the number of candles is always seven. What colors are the candles?  
_(James and Salomé are seen whispering before Salomé answers.) "Red, green, and black!"_  
Correct! €1000 to Colombia! It's neck-to-neck, folks!

Question 3, for Toni and Leon: The song "Auld Lang Syne" is sung at midnight on the 31st in several countries. Where did this song originate?  
_(whispering, Toni answers) "Ireland?"_  
Wrong! James and Salomé, what say you?  
_(whispering, James answers) "Wales?"_  
Also wrong! "Auld Lang Syne" comes from Scotland!

Question 4, for James and Salomé: Whose feast day is celebrated by Catholics on December 31st?  
_(James answers) "St. John the Apostle?"_  
Wrong! Toni and Leon?  
_(Toni answers) "St. Sylvester?"_  
Correct! €500, and the lead, to Germany!

Question 5, for the Germans: In which country are bells rung 108 times to rid those who hear the bells of their sins?  
_(Leon) "Japan?"_  
Correct! €1000, and an even bigger lead!

Question 6, for the Colombians: On which of the Twelve Days of Christmas does my true love first send to me ladies dancing?  
_(Salomé) "On the ninth!"_  
Correct! €1000 to Colombia, but the lead remains in Germany!

Question 7, for Toni and Leon: In what major city is a ball dropped 43 meters in 60 seconds, coming to a stop on the stroke of midnight of December 31st?  
_(Toni) "London?"_  
Wrong! James and Salomé?  
_(James) "New York City!_  
Correct! €500 to Colombia, and we're tied again!

Question 8, for James and Salomé: What food is considered lucky in the Southern United States on New Year's Day?  
_(James) "Black-eyed peas!"_  
Correct! €1000 and the lead to Colombia!

Question 9, for Team Kroos: What English footballer currently on loan from Arsenal was born on January 1, 1992?  
_(Toni) "Jack Wilshere!"_  
Correct! €1000 to Germany, and we're tied again!

Question 10, for Team Rodríguez: What beloved Premier League manager was born on December 31, 1941?  
_(James) "Bryan Hamilton?"_  
Wrong! Team Kroos?  
_(Toni) "Sandy Jardine?"_  
Also wrong! Sir Alex Ferguson!

Magical Voice Up There In The Sky, do we need to break a tie?

_Each team €3500 has won, and so the Wheel must be spun._

Bring out the Wheel of Ridiculous Tiebreakers!

Now, €3000 out of a possible €10,000 remain up for grabs. I will spin the Wheel, and the selected ridiculous tiebreaker will be performed by each team. This time, we will use reverse-alphabetical order, meaning Rodríguez will go before Kroos. The winner will take all €3000 and bragging rights. I shall now spin the Wheel of Ridiculous Tiebreakers!

And the ridiculous tiebreaker is...DRAMATIC DIVING! Since both James and Toni have played with Cristiano Ronaldo, they're familiar with dramatic diving. Being a famous actor, I will judge and select a winner. Go to it!

_(James clutches his knee and screams like a banshee.)_  
_(Toni clutches his head and sobs as if he were watching the opening few minutes of "Up.")_

As a famous actor, I declare the winner...JAMES!

_The Colombians will gift their charity €6500, while the Germans will gift their charity €3500. For the sake of fairness, the German charity will receive an additional €3000 from your host of Things Most People Don't Know, the one and only José María Jesús Iker Sergio Morata Alarcón! Thank you for joining us, see you next time, and learn something interesting in the meantime!_

**Author's Note:**

> I promise to finish all WIPs by February! :D
> 
> The idea for tiebreakers other than PKs comes up in my family every time we watch a match that might end in a shootout. XD


End file.
